Christmas Wedding
by Star Fantasy Writer
Summary: Two figures come together on a romantic night for a wedding.


**Because I have had a terrible week, I swear to god if anyone wants to bash me or this story and tell me that it isn't appropriate, I'm going to be.....******.**

**WARNINGS!!!: Yaoi, kissing, wedding, male pregnancy**

**Please review! Except you bashers, not in the mood.**

* * *

**Christmas Wedding**

It was Christmas Eve in Tokyo Japan. It was softly snowing. The setting is behind a mansion that larger than the palace in India.

A man with gray streaks in his brownish hair sat in a pool chair looking at the candle floating flowers. He was lost to the world. His tie was undone but still around him and his first two buttons of his pressed tuxedo shirt were undone. Despite wearing an expensive tuxedo, he felt like he was at the end of the world.

A slim figure wearing a cream white colored Chinese dress came up the stairs and stood in front of him. The Chinese dress went down to the ankles where flat shoes were worn and the slits went up to the lower thighs. The figure smiled and lifted an arm that wore a transparent sleeve and cupped chin. "Seto?"

The man looked up.

"Are you okay Seto?"

He put his face into the figures stomach and held the figure close. "Yes. Yes I am Yami."

Yami smiled and caressed Seto's smooth hair.

"The wedding was beautiful."

"Yes it was." Seto said, but refused to move his face from Yami's body.

"You knew this was coming."

"I know."

"26 years. I can't believe it."

* * *

****FLASHBACK****

Yami was panting as he lay on the bed. Seto was late!

When Yami was about to continue Seto came running in. "Yami! I'm here!" He took Yami's hand as Yami began to move.

A wail was heard.

Yami and Seto smiled when they doctor hand the baby girl to her mother. Tears filled Yami's eyes when he watched her open her eyes.

"She's gorgeous Yami." Seto said as he pressed a kiss to his forehead. She had brown hair with blonde and red streaks while her eyes had things of crimson and blue mixed.

Later when Yami and the baby were cleaned, Seto came into the room with a set of twin 8-year-old boys.

"Mom?" They both asked as Seto helped them sit on the bed looking at the small bundle in Yami's arms.

"Hi Diagon." Yami smiled at the boy who had brown and black hair with blue eyes. He stayed silent, much like his father.

"Ashen." He was smaller than Daigon and had bright red eyes with brown hair. He was more of his mother's son.

"Hi honey." Yami smiled as Seto kissed him and stood by his family.

"Boys. I want you to meet your new sister Rose."

* * *

****END FLASHBACK****

"Yami where have the years gone bye?"

"With memories." Yami said smiling.

"My baby girl is gone." Seto said as he held Yami closer. He started to cry. It wasn't often Seto broke down but every time he did, Yami was right there.

"We raised her well. She's your baby but she's with her husband that your sons beat to make sure he wouldn't mistreat her."

Seto chuckled.

"Yes, you chuckle but should I remind you of all the times she got hurt."

"No." He felt his heart break whenever Rose fell down or scraped her knee. For being the most powerful man on the planet, he felt utterly helpless when she got hurt.

"She's proud of you Seto."

"I failed. As a father I failed."

"Never."

Seto turned and saw his daughter in her long wedding dress. Her hair was pulled back, showing her perfect genetics she recieved from her mother. Her eyes shone brightly as her smiled as he looked at her parents.

"You could never fail Daddy." She walked down the stairs as her husband, Kane, stood smiling. When she stood in front of her father, Yami moved away. Like she did when she was child, she moved to sit on his lap. "Daddy."

He held her tight.

"I'm proud of you, daddy."

"I'm proud of you honey." Rose kissed her father's cheek. "Now go dance with mom. He called Kane and asked him to turn our plane around."

Seto looked at Kane. "I guess I allowed you to marry a good man."

"Yep. Now we have to go." Seto helped her up and kissed her forehead. He then watched Kane take Rose's hand and the two walked away.

"I really married my perfect match." He said and turned around to his husband of 36 years smiling at him. "That dress is perfect for you. Beyond perfect. But for the goddess of my life only."

The dress had the Blue Eyes White Dragon and Dark Magician on the back all the way up and down it. When Seto took Yami's hands, they started dancing under the moonlight. Strangely there were no clouds but it was snowing.

"I love you my Dragon."

"I love you my Goddess."


End file.
